Demonic Angel
by Princess of Yaoi
Summary: New idea on Vincent's parentage (rape mentioned). R
1. Sacrifice

Demonic Angel  
  
Sacrifice  
  
By  
  
The Demonic Angel of Yaoi  
  
The Demonic Angel of Yaoi: HI!!  
  
Vincent: *Whimpers*  
  
TDAY: problem Vincent?  
  
Vincent: No.I just feel like I'll get abused in your fiction  
  
TDAY: So? Cloud can you do disclaimers  
  
Cloud: The Demonic Angel of Yaoi dose not own me, Vincent or any other ff7 character.they belong to Squaresoft.  
  
TDAY: There is also yaoi with lots Vincent being uke *evil grin*  
  
Vincent: *whimper*. Don't like then turn back before it's too late.  
  
TDAY: a wee bit over the top Vince.  
  
Cloud: Hurry up with the story brat.  
  
CCG: Shut Up! *Cries*  
  
Vincent: You do realize she probably going to kill you in this story now?  
  
Cloud: S*** *hugs CCG*  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud watched as Sephiroth image disappeared as he became one with the lifestream. Further up in the crater Vincent sighed, as he no longer felt his only love, Lucrecia, son's thoughts. "Do you think Cloud's ok?" Vincent turned to Tifa and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Yes he won his battle." Tifa smiled on hearing that until a rock from above fell a few metres before them. "That was close." Vincent mumbled looking towards the others who had went ahead. Red XIII was in the lead followed by Yuffie, Cid then Barret.  
  
"Cloud!" Vincent turned to see Tifa trying to grab Cloud's hand as he came out of his trance.  
  
"Vincent, Tifa look out!" Cloud called too late as a boulder fell behind the two fighters causing the ledge to break. Vincent quickly grabbed the nearest edge while Cloud caught Tifa. "You two ok?" Cloud asked as Vincent helped Tifa up.  
  
"Thanks to you!" Tifa said while she and Vincent helped Cloud up. "I wonder where the others are?"  
  
"There's the f***** idiots!" Cid yelled pointing to them.  
  
"Thank the Gods they're ok!" Yuffie sighed  
  
"We all wont for long." Red XIII said as he looked down causing the closer warriors to turn to him. "Holy is on the move." He explained; Cid looked into the sky.  
  
"Lucky lady don't fail me now." Suddenly the whole crater began to tremble as the Highwind feel from above.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was in the cockpit (including Yuffie) as the airship was thrown out of the death hole by Holy everyone fell backwards from the force.unfortunately Tifa was thrown over the edge with Vincent jumping after her grabbing her arm in his human hand and the rail in his claw. Everyone quickly ran over to see if the two fighters were ok. "Tifa." the brunette looked her caped companion.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you can climb up my back?"  
  
"I.I think so.why?" Tifa looked into Vincent blood red eyes and for a moment saw fear, this worried her deeply. "Vincent what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm losing my grip.it would be better if one of us made it made than neither." Vincent looked up at the others as they tried to help. "You still have much to live for.I have on the other hand have nothing."  
  
Tifa nodded "I'll try" She began to climb the dark man. As Cloud and Barret grabbed Tifa's hands, the rail that Vincent had been holding on to gave way and Vincent feel into the lifestream and disappeared into it.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud: You killed Vincent! *Cries in corner*  
  
TDAY: You really think I'd kill Vincent?  
  
Cloud: You just did! *Cries even more*  
  
TDAY: Cry-baby.any way please Review. I know it's short but it's my first story. AND don't go on at me for rewriting the final scene since it needed to fit in with my story and Yuffie and Vincent weren't in.I mean how many people didn't get a least one of those two in the game? Bye  
  
Cloud: *sniff* bye 


	2. Hidden Kitchen & Unwanted Kisses

Demonic Angel  
  
Hidden Kitchen  
  
&  
  
Unwanted Kisses  
  
TDAY: Hi again.  
  
Cloud: *sniff* hi  
  
TDAY: Still moping?  
  
Cloud: YOU KILLED HIM!!! *Cries more*  
  
TDAY: Ok..Mr Squaresoft lawyer can you do disclaimers?  
  
Mr Squaresoft lawyer: The Demonic Angel of Yaoi doses not own Vincent, Cloud or any other character from ff7. They belong to ME! *Grins like lunatic*  
  
TDAY: *sweat drops* thank you! Now back to the story!  
  
TDAY: WARNING MAJOR TIFA BASHING..I hate her sorry Tifa fans I've done my nice things for her. ^.~ ~*~  
  
Three months later.  
  
'Vincent'  
  
'Leave me alone'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I'm happy..ok'  
  
'You don't sound it'  
  
'..'  
  
'Vincent please open your eyes for me'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'If you open your eyes and you'll see'  
  
Vincent opened his eyes slowly to see Aeris standing before him. "Aeris..but how?"  
  
"I'm an angel now..well to be exactly a guardian angel." Aeris explained as she stretched her divine wings.  
  
"But I..fell into the lifestream..I should have departed..I am dead?" Aeris giggled  
  
"No your alive because you sacrificed yourself for another before you fell in.whats more have a look at yourself." Aeris pointed to a stream near by and Vincent looked at him self. The first thing he noticed was his eye..no longer were they crimson; they were azure with green and lilac tints. His hair was the same length as before yet his other features looked younger. Vincent stood up as he turned to Aeris placing both hands in his locks before quickly flashing his left hand in front of his face, no longer was it metal and gold..it was his human hand. Aeris smiled. "How old were you actually when Hojo did everything to you?"  
  
"Sixteen..why?" Aeris' eyes widen for a moment but went back to normal.  
  
"Nothing.can you do a giant favour for me?" Vincent nodded, "Can you console Cloud for me?" this time it was Vincent turn for his eyes to go wide.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He and Tifa had an squabble.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cloud wanted to find you but Tifa didn't care.."  
  
"Cloud was concerned about me!"  
  
"Duh!" Aeris giggled before grinning, "I think he always cared about you..he just..never showed it."  
  
"Where is he?" Vincent asked before looking around. "Furthermore where are we?"  
  
"He's at the Shin-Ra manor house but take this." Slowly a gun with a blade at the end appeared. "It's called 'angels answer'" Vincent nodded to her.  
  
"Thank you Aeris" Vincent looked around "Where are we?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Cloud, come on, he's dead!" Tifa yelled as Cloud went down the secret passage that led to the basement. Red looked at Tifa.  
  
"Tifa this doesn't seem like you."  
  
"Yeah and Vampire boy saved ya f***** life!" Cid added. Tifa glared at both of them before storming down the twisting staircase.  
  
"He's been going in and on about him and I've had as much as I can of it!" Cid and Red looked at each other.  
  
'DING DONG'  
  
"I'll get it!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped off the bed and ran to answer the door. "Hi I'm.."  
  
"Yuffie what are you doing here?" Vincent asked as he looked at the young ninja who just stared back mouth open wide. "And close your mouth unless you're planning on catching flies."  
  
"Vinnie? Is that you? It is! By the gods you look younger! How did you survive? How did you get here? Why aren't your eyes red?" Vincent cringed at the amount of question coming out of the young ninja's mouth.  
  
"Who's at the f***** door brat?" Cid yelled  
  
"Vincent OLD man!" Yuffie yelled back before hugging Vincent. "Good to see you again."  
  
Vincent nodded as he watched Red XIII and Cid run (or in Cid's case fall) down the stairs. "Is everyone here?"  
  
Cid shook his head. "No, Barret and Reeve couldn't come. Tifa in the basement with Cloud..the poor kid's been fretting about you although Tifa hasn't been helping much..S*** all she dose is bloody yell at him!"  
  
"That doesn't sound like her?" Vincent said raising an eyebrow as he watched Tifa come down the stairs.  
  
"Cloud asleep in the basement and..Vincent!?" Tifa gasped before receiving a nod from Vincent. "But..How..But?"  
  
"I'll be better explaining when Cloud wakes up." Vincent said before Cid's stomach growled.  
  
"S*** sorry. I'll just go to the café."  
  
"There's a kitchen in here..you did know that..didn't you?" Everyone looked at Vincent blankly. "You didn't..!" Vincent pointed to the wall just under the stairs. "There's a panel there" Everyone still look blank. Vincent sighed as walked over to the wall and pressed a hidden panel and a door appeared out of the wall. Inside was a very inviting kitchen.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Yuffie asked as she looked in the kitchen; Vincent was already preparing things he had taken out of the freezer..all of it still fresh.  
  
"How?" Vincent asked with a smile. "Because this is house I grew up in!"  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent sighed as he made bacon sandwiches for everyone. 'It's been so long since I've cooked this' Vincent smiled as Cid came in sniffing around. "It won't be long Cid so calm down." Vincent laughed.  
  
Cid grinned at this. "Ya know you should smile and laugh more often!"  
  
"And you shouldn't swear as much Cid." Vincent answered as he finished making the last sandwich. Cid had slowly moved towards the sniper until he was right behind him. Vincent turned round to give Cid a 'what do you think you are doing' glare. Cid smiled before grabbing both of Vincent's wrists. "Cid!" Vincent gasped before Cid began to kiss him passionately. 'Something isn't right here' Vincent thought before pushing Cid out the way then shoving the sandwiches at him.  
  
"Sorry.." Cid began before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"That was harsh Vincent." Red said before noticing Vincent shaking. "Vincent is there something wrong?"  
  
"No" Vincent answered while trying to hide the tears slowly falling. Red gave him a questioning look. "Do you want the truth?" The sniper asked as he stooped crying.  
  
"It would be useful since.." Red stopped as Yuffie bounced in to the room.  
  
"Hey how come the old man got his first?" The young ninja asked before Vincent threw one at Red who caught it gracefully in his mouth.  
  
"The Aged before brats." Vincent answered before giving her a plate. "But I'm willing to make an exception, for you."  
  
~*~  
  
TDAY: YAY..I have defeated the writers block! ^_____^  
  
Vincent: this should happen after several chapters.  
  
TDAY: _-_ Curse you  
  
Cloud: VINCENT! *Hugs Vincent*  
  
Vincent: I can't breathe!  
  
Cloud: *stops hugging* Sorry  
  
TDAY: ¬.¬ Right..anyway please Review! =^__^=  
  
PS I am a girl. 


	3. Drugged Tea

Demonic Angel  
  
Drugged Tea  
  
TDAY: Back!!!  
  
Vincent: Oh joy.  
  
TDAY: *glares*  
  
Vincent: *glares back*  
  
TDAY: *Screams* Em right . . . Anyway Thank you all who have reviewed (, gave tips) and to answer some of the things anyone has said.  
  
1 Vincent is now sixteen (and not sure whats going on since he was in a coma and just seeing a person you knew (thinking they were dead) in the middle of nowhere you would be confused too) and he will slowly go back into character.  
  
2 The reason Tifa is out of character is revealed in this chapter.  
  
3 I do use an English (UK) spell checker and if you wish me to switch please say so to avoid confusion.  
  
4 In real life do you spend anytime not talking a lot to people? (Aeris speech in the last chapter was her explain every thing to Vincent since he was in a sort of coma for three months)  
  
5 I'm just started writing (and sending) fan fictions, which mean I don't know everything there is to it and I never will!  
  
6 I was trying to combine two chapters into one and soon rushed it since I was that pissed off with it . . . I mean that chapter completely SUCKED in my opinion! *Hyperventilates*  
  
Vincent: TDAY is overreacting since she was told by the hospital they were going to have to stick an optic camera into her wrist so they can find out what's wrong it and doesn't like the idea since she hates blood and operations.  
  
TDAY: So if I insult anyone sorry mostly to Callie and Beautifully Twisted cause I love your stories and anyone who hasn't read them do so! *Starts crying* I wish could right like that! *cries until room is nearly flooded*  
  
Vincent: ¬. ¬ *Sigh*  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent, Yuffie, Cid and Tifa sat round a table while Red sat under the table eat the sandwiches that Vincent had made. "That was nice Vincent." Tifa said as she finished hers. Vincent nodded before going to the kitchen. "Vincent?" Vincent poked his head out of the kitchen and gave Tifa a questioning look. "How did you survive?"  
  
"You asked me that when you arrived and I said that I would explained when Cloud woke up." Vincent deadpanned trying to get use to all the emotions that were inside him with most of them alien since he had hidden his feelings for so long.  
  
"And the good old Vincent has returned!" Yuffie joked as Vincent gave them tea (and hot chocolate to Yuffie). Tifa closed her eyes as she began to sip her tea before her eyes flashed open. Yuffie and Vincent noticed her doing this. "Tifa . . . are you ok?" Yuffie asked  
  
"I'll go and check on Cloud." Tifa said as she quickly excused herself from the table. Cid looked at Tifa then at the tea in front of him.  
  
"Vincent you make fucking good tea." Cid said before falling asleep and snoring noisily. Vincent let a slight smile appear on his face before he looked under the table and saw that Red XIII had also fallen asleep.  
  
"What's *yawn* going on?" Yuffie asked before joining two of her friends and comrades in their slumber.  
  
Vincent stood up and ran towards the stairway 'I know it's you Chaos . . .' the ex-turk thought as he got to the concealed passageway. 'I just hope I'm not to late'  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud slowly staggered up and wiped the blood of his cheek. 'Those eyes . . .only Chaos had them . . .' Cloud had seen Vincent transform into the powerful demon known as chaos many times, he knew how powerful it was but never knew that it could take over a different body.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Cloud had sprinted down the spiral staircase to the bottom ignoring the comments yelled by Tifa. 'He saved her life and now she acts like he was just dirt!' Cloud thought as he reached the door that led to where, they had first met Vincent only ten months ago. Cloud slammed on the door until it gave way and then ran to the middle coffin.  
  
HERE LIES VINCENT ST. MATTHEW VALENTINE IN THE BLAZING PITS OF HELL MAY HIS BODY ROT.  
  
Cloud smirked at what Hojo had written on the plaque for Vincent's coffin. Vincent had taken the liberty of killing Hojo; the elderly scientist was amazed at how powerful Vincent had become. 'St. Matthew . . .strange surname must of had religious parents.' Cloud thought as he began to shift the heavy lid oblivious to someone slowly entering the room. The lid finally fell off and Cloud looked inside to see no Vincent just the velvet lining.  
  
"Face the reality Cloud . . .Vincent is DEAD!" Cloud turned round to see Tifa.  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud noticed her eyes; no longer were they a deep brown they were red, all red as far as he could tell. "Your not Tifa . . .who the fuck are you?" Tifa began to laugh but it wasn't Tifa's cheerful giggle; this one had a more sinister sound to it. 'I've heard that laugh before . . .it was when Vincent was about to transform into . . .' "Chaos!" Cloud yelled as he grabbed his sword.  
  
"Well noticed Cloud." Tifa/Chaos said as she clapped her hands. "I was forced out of Vincent's body the instant we hit the lifestream." A growl escaped Tifa's lips. "The other died . . .I was left without a host so I need a new one . . .and Tifa was the perfect candidate." Tifa/Chaos laughed as she hit Cloud's sword out of the way before kicking Cloud against the wall.  
  
"Why . . .Tifa?" Cloud croaked as darkness slowly took him.  
  
"Why? Simple the hate she had for your feelings towards Vincent was so powerful . . .I had to do it." This was all Cloud heard before the darkness took over him.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"I see your awake Cloud." Cloud turned to Tifa who had just transformed into Chaos. "Vincent's here to he arrived only after you fainted." Cloud's heart missed a beat before he grabbed his sword then turning to Chaos.  
  
"What the fuck have you done to him!" Cloud hissed  
  
"Nothing . . .do you think I should of?" Chaos laughed as Cloud tried to attack him.  
  
"Bastard!" Cloud yelled, as he was about to slash Chaos only to receive a punch to his abdomen. As Chaos grabbed Cloud the throat a gunshot echoed in the room and Chaos growled in pain, as his wing got damaged.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Chaos threw Cloud aside as he turned round to Vincent. As Chaos tried to attack Vincent, the ex-turk fired several more rounds . . .this time at the demon's torso. Chaos growled in pain again before laughing.  
  
"You oh all people should know that in the end Tifa will be the one with the wounds . . .not me." Chaos said before Vincent growled.  
  
'Shit . . .'  
  
~*~  
  
Aeris slowly appeared in front of the table were the three fighter were sleeping already knowing who did it. 'Should of known you would done something like this.' The Cetra thought as she cast a spell that woke them up.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Cid yawned before noticing the brunette standing before them. "Holy shit! Aeris! But . . .how?" the other two had also noticed this. Aeris sighed.  
  
"There is no time for this right now we got more significant problems." Aeris explained as she led the others towards the spiral staircase that led to the basement.  
  
"Like?" Yuffie asked as they headed down before hearing Chaos laughing.  
  
"Chaos is in Tifa's body!"  
  
~*~  
  
TDAY: *evil laugh* I have done the evil cliffhanger!  
  
Vincent: *groans*  
  
TDAY: *glares* Question is possessing some person into making her evil counts as bashing? The only reason I choose her was because she spend half of the game trying to get Cloud and since in the story Cloud is looking for Vincent (because he doesn't want to lose another member like Aeris) Tifa is suppose to get a little bit jealous and the whole reason Chaos entered Vincent in the first place was because a weedy little scientist *cough* Hojo *cough* was jealous that Lucrecia was also in love with Vincent . . .anyone see a connection?  
  
Mr Squaresoft Lawyer: TDAY does not own any of the character mention they are from FF7 and the gunblade is from FF8 and both belong to ME! *Runs off like a lunatic*  
  
Vincent & TDAY: *sweat drop* 


	4. Hidden Past

Demonic Angel  
  
Hidden Past  
  
TDAY: HI!!!!  
  
Vincent: and the torture continues  
  
TDAY: *knocks Vincent out*  
  
Vincent: *_*  
  
TDAY: Anyway thank you Callie for saying that chapter was better =^_________^=. Please note this chapter has a parentage idea for Vincent, which the whole idea of this story came from. Also note once I'm finished this one I'll return to drunken care.  
  
Since I can't get italics to work . . .if something has =this= =around= =it= then it is emphasized.  
  
~*~  
  
Chaos laughed as Vincent and Cloud faltered about what he had told them. "What are you going to do?" Chaos smirked as Vincent helped Cloud up but still aiming his gun-blade at the Demon. As it began to laugh again until a shuriken flew past him nearly hitting his torso. "What the . . .?" Chaos roared as he traced the weapon back to its owner.  
  
"Are you ok?" Vincent asked deadpan as Cloud grabbed his weapon, both of them taking advantage of Chaos being distracted. Cloud nodded before Chaos began to laugh again. "His laugh is really starting to bug me." Vincent muttered as they looked at the Demon.  
  
"Your friends are truly pitiable." Chaos said before looking towards the others. "FIRE 3" Chaos roared.  
  
"Vincent are you ok?" Cloud asked as he saw Vincent stare blankly at Chaos.  
  
"Chaos shouldn't be able to do that." Vincent said before turning to Cloud. "Chaos =doesn't= have a materia on him . . .he =couldn't= even use the ones I had on me."  
  
"REFLECT!" Yuffie cried as she grabbed a materia from a slot in her armlet. The fire spell appeared around (but didn't harm) them before disappearing and reappearing around Chaos who roared out in pain.  
  
Aeris slowly began to glow a pale white colour as a set of angel wings sprouted from her back. Cid and Yuffie stared mouths wide opened and Red covered his eyes.  
  
"Ah so one of the angels has decided to join us" Chaos sneered before attacking Cloud and Vincent with his wings. Cloud quickly jumped back up and attempted to attack Chaos again only to get slammed against the wall. Vincent quickly fired a few shots from his Outsider at Chaos before charging toward the Demon with the gun-blade only to get grabbed by the throat. Chaos laughed as Vincent squirmed and Aeris cast several spells only to cause more damaged to the ex-turk than the demon. "Do you really want to harm one of your own =kin=?" Chaos growled and smirked as the others wavered. "You did know Vincent's parentage . . .or would you like me to tell you?"  
  
"I was an orphan you demon what would =you= know of my parents?" Vincent sneered before Chaos began to suffocate him.  
  
"On a sleepless evening I stand alone; tomorrow I'll sing with you on a wing of a dream." Chaos sung very out of key. Vincent's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you . . .?" Vincent started before coughing.  
  
"Know that song? Easy . . .that was what you mother was singing before my brother raped her!" Chaos laughed as Vincent renewed his attempt to break out of Chaos grip.  
  
"You're lying!" Vincent growled as he kicked Chaos in the stomach repeatedly. Chaos laughed before pulling Vincent closer to himself.  
  
"Why would lie to my own nephew?"  
  
~*~  
  
TDAY: Sorry bout it being short but this will probably be my last update before the New Year.  
  
FF7 choir: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
TDAT: *stares* right . . .what they said.  
  
FF7 choir: TDAY DOSEN'T OWNS US!  
  
TDAY: THANK YOU . . .merry Christmas one and all 


	5. Son the Devil and Grandson of Heaven

Demonic Angel  
Son of the Devil and Grandson of Heaven  
  
TDAY: HI!!!  
  
Corel: Please excuse TDAY for taking so long to update since she's spent most of her time either typing essays or playing Dynasty Warriors 4 and admiring certain men in Wu, Wei and Shu *winks*.  
  
Cid: WHO THE *beep, beep, etc* ARE YOU?  
  
TDAY: *hits Cid* Corel is my own character for this fanfic and plays an important role. This chapter sends most time flashing in and out of flashback with more talk about rape.  
  
Vincent: the usual disclaimers apply *stares at TDAY* TDAY?  
  
TDAY: *stares back* yes?  
  
Vincent: the story!  
  
TDAY: I knew that. Note= All a flashback  
  
~*~  
  
"Neo, Damien I see you two have returned again" Alexander king of the angel said as the two figures appeared in the throne room. Neo was a tall brunette man, who outside of heaven was really the devil and since his sign was 666 the name Neo by an old name to number system fitted him perfect, with it working out to be 666 (A.N. I am pretty sure that's the right name). Damien was Neo's younger brother who also severed as a bodyguard; he had short black hair and a faintly tanned skin. His true name was Chaos.  
  
"King Alexander I'll ask you again for daughter's hand." Neo asked as he eyed the angel standing by her father.  
  
"And I once again say that you can't take Corel." Alexander replied as he held his daughter closer. "You demons have already been told she is to wed Gabriel." The archangel knight stepped forward.  
  
"You're making a terrible mistake Alexander!" Neo yelled as he and his brother disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"On a sleepless evening I stand alone. Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream." Corel sang the song as she plaited her long ebony hair before going to bed. *Knock, knock* Corel looked up. "Come in." The princess said as she opened the door. "Neo?!"  
  
"Hello milady." Neo smirked as the angel tried to close the door. "No don't worry I just want to talk then I'll leave you."  
  
"Promise?" The lord of Hell nodded and Corel opened her door. "So" the teen flopped onto her bed. "What do you want?" Neo smiled as he leaned forward. Corel crawled back until she was trap between the wall and Neo. "Neo . . . What are you up to?"  
  
Neo Smiled as he revealed a materia. "This . . .silence." As the angel tried to scream no sound came out. Neo grabbed her forcefully "Your father is a fool I know your eyes are on the gate keeper . . .Peter I think it was, anyway through you your father will suffer." Neo said before Corel's world went blank.  
  
~*~  
  
Nine months later Corel gave birth to her son that Neo was the father of since to remove the child would kill both of them. It also meant she couldn't have any more children. Gabriel ignored the boy but Peter, Corel's childhood friend helped take care of him. "What are you going to call it?" Peter asked as the younger angel sang the baby to sleep.  
  
"Vincent but I don't know what saint name though." Corel admitted  
  
"How about a gospel after all it is traditional amongst the royal family." Peter said as he took the baby.  
  
"St Matthew, Vincent St Matthew." Corel said happily as Peter nodded.  
  
"It's got demon blood in it Corel you shouldn't give it a saints name." The two teens looked up to see Gabriel standing there with a look of disgust on his features. "It's the son of the Devil." Vincent woke up as this was said and began to cry almost as he knew whom the Archangel was talking about.  
  
Corel took the baby and soothe him before glaring at her fiancée. "He maybe the Son of the devil but he's also the grandson of Heaven"  
  
~*~  
  
"Milord the half demon must be removed." Gabriel stated as Alexander paced the room. "He's nearly a year old."  
  
"I know that but =how=, if the demons learn they take the child for sure."  
  
"Lie to her." The king looked at his trusted friend in a confused way. "If she is told about the threat the child is then she'll have no choice in the matter."  
  
"Very well" Alexander said as he watch the angel leave.  
  
~*~ Corel looked around the silent Village as she head to the mansion at the top of the hill. Vincent babbled all the way until he was put down on the doorstep "mummy?" Corel looked down at her son tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
'His first word . . .' "Mummy got to go for a minute she'll be back." Corel quickly knocked the door before disappearing.  
  
"MUMMY!" Vincent cried as the large door opened.  
  
"Andrew come here quickly there's a baby out here!" a Couple in there mid- twenties looked down at the child. The woman picked up a note. "Dear owner of this home I am sorry but could you please take care of Vincent St Matthew since his life is in danger at home. Give him the love and care as you would a child of your own. Yours sincerely Corel."  
  
"Lauren do you think we should?" Andrew asked as his wife picked the baby up.  
  
"Of course, the mother has entrusted her son to us so we should." Lauren said smiling at the boy. "Welcome to your new home Vincent St Matthew Valentine."  
  
~*~  
  
Corel: I was the first person to hear him speak burst into tears  
  
TDAY: Ooooooooooooooook. Sorry if the chapter suck. Flame if you must reviews welcomed. 


End file.
